Into The Digital World:Legend of the Seventh Child
by Forbidden-Hanyou
Summary: You are a regular girl who thought she was like all the other kids. Well, it turns out that you are far from normal. The Digidestined now know that there is a seventh child out there. Could it be you? Read to find out...Reader & Koji -ON HIATUS!-


FH: Hey people! I know what you're thinking. How could I create a Digimon story that is not a one-shot and actually talks about Digimon in the story? What I mean is, all the Digimon Frontier stories that were reader-inserts were all one-shots and they didn't even mention Digimon at all. Now, I bring you a truly original story. And no one, I mean NO ONE will be able to steal my plot without my knowing. So don't try it.

Koji: Jeez, you would think that she would never shut up.-.-

FH: Awww, come on Koji! It's not THAT bad to be paired with the READER! ^-^

Koji: That's what I'm afraid of….

FH: Whatever. Takuya, do the disclaimer.

Takuya: What? Why me?

FH: Because I said so, and if you don't, I will kill you in this story.

Takuya: WHAT? YOU WOULD DO THAT? 0.0

FH: I might, if you don't do the disclaimer.

Takuya: *laughs nervously* Heheheh…..right. Kera doesn't own you or the show Digimon Frontier or the whole Digimon series. She does however, own this story and the name of your character, as well as the plot. If anyone is caught stealing this story, then they will die a brutal death at the hands of Kera Lee Carlson. That is all.

Everyone:…...0.0

FH: Well…...that was…..interesting; to say the least. Well, on to the story! If you ALL and I mean ALL don't at least leave a review with at least two words like 'good job' and such, I will hunt you all down. ^-^Oh, and my friend Angel gets some credit too because she helped with some things. Now on to the story!

Zoe: Talk about bipolar…...

…Chapter 1: The Seventh Child and a Race Against Time ….

In the Digital World….  
>Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Tommy, J.P, and Zoe were fighting Cherubimon with everything they had. Suddenly, Cherubimon began to retreat. "Hey! Come back here! We're not done with you yet!," yelled Takuya. Cherubimon began to disappear. His dark, evil voice floated over to them. "I will find the seventh child, and when I do, I will defeat you all!," he yelled, disappearing completely. Everyone turned back to their human forms with confused looks. "What does he mean by 'seventh child'?," asked Zoe, confused. Bokomon pulled out his book to check it out. After he flipped a few pages, he stopped. "It says here that 'There is a seventh child, who is different from the rest. She is female, neither human nor Digimon, but something else'," he said, closing the book. Now everyone looked even more confused. "Neither human nor Digimon? What's that supposed to mean?," asked Takuya, scratching his head. "It means that this seventh child is Cherubimon's target, his last resort I suppose. I think she is in the human world. If Cherubimon gets to her first, who knows what will happen," said Bokomon. "Does that mean we're going somewhere? Yipee!," shouted Neemon. Bokomon angry patched and pulled on Neemon's pants, then let them go, causing Neemon to cry out in pain. "Duh, you ninny," said Bokomon. Koji nodded. "So how are we going to get back to the human world?," he asked. Patamon jumped up. "I can do it! Just hold out your detectors and get in a circle around me!," he cheered happily. Everyone did what he said, with Patamon, Bokomon, and Neemon in the center. A rainbow tube of light picked them up and carried them to the sky. Next thing they knew, they were at the park in Tokyo. "Alright! Let's go find that girl!," shouted J.P, about to walk off until Takuya grabbed his arm, holding him back. "Hold on. We should split up into groups of two. We would be able to cover more area. And we should ask kids from J.P.'s age to Tommy's age if they have something like our detectors," said Takuya, letting J.P. go. Zoe and Tommy deadpanned. "Is it just me, or did Takuya say something smart?," Zoe asked. Tommy nodded. "Yep," he said.<p>

Takuya let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on guys, quit wasting time. Koji, you come with me. Koichi and Zoe, you take the northern part of town. J.P. and Tommy, you check the eastern side. Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon, you take the southern side of town. Koji and I will take the western side. We meet back here at four. Now, let's get going!," said Takuya, and with that, they all split up and went their chosen directions.

…With You…

You were walking home, sighing in disappointment. Your cell phone changed from a cell phone to this weird device that was slate-gray and white.(Like Koji's except the blue part is slate-gray.) Great. You tried to tell your mom but she just didn't buy it. She thought you traded your cell phone in for the device, but she knows you wouldn't trade for a device that you didn't know how to use. You sighed again, taking the device and looking at it. Now, you had to buy a new cell phone. Great, just great. You had long black hair that was held back by a solid gray bandanna (like Koji's). Your hair was pulled into a low ponytail with two locks of hair loose draping over your ears and going down to your chest. Your eyes were a light shade of blue. You wore black baggy cargo pants, a gray wife beater with a black jacket over it, unzipped. You also wore black and gray sneakers.

You walked up the steps the steps to your house where you lived with your mom. You were new, and it got lonely sometimes, but you were used to it. "Mom, I'm home!," you called, walking into the living room. Your mom was sitting on the couch watching TV. When you walked in, she turned off the TV and motioned for you to sit down. "I have something to tell you," she said, as you sat down next to her. You slid your backpack to the floor, then turned to her. "What is it Mom?," you asked, completely unaware of what she would say next. "Kera, I should've told you this long ago, but I was waiting until you were older. Honey, you are half wolf demon," your mom said, watching you for a reaction.

As soon as she said that your heart stopped. What did she mean? "How?," was all you could say. Your mother sighed sadly. "Your father was a wolf demon. When I had you, he had to leave or face consequences," your mom said. You just sat there, frozen. Your mother reached over to your left hand and slipped off the bracelet that was made of silver and sapphire. Suddenly, your whole appearance changed. Your grey bandana became loose and fell off; revealing two slate-grey wolf ears, and your human ears disappeared. Your blackish-blue hair changed to a snowy white, and a pure white wolf tail appeared. Your nails lengthened and sharpened, turning into claws. Your eyes stayed the same light blue color, but became icier.

You lifted your shaking hands, staring at them in fear and awe. "What's….happening….to me?," you stammer, feeling your body began to violently shake. Your mother put her hands on your shoulders. "Don't worry Kera. Your body is just remembering itself, that's all," she said. You pushed her hands away and stood up, grabbing your bandanna in the process. "I need to be alone for awhile," you said, tying your bandanna on your head to cover your ears," Goodbye." And with that, you walked out the front door and jumped up onto the rooftops. Your mother was left to think.

…..With You…  
>You had kept jumping until you found a rather high building next to the park. You sat down on the edge, watching the sunset. 'Why didn't she tell me before? I deserved to know,' you thought. Suddenly, the sky turned black, and lightening flashed. People ran for cover, till you saw no one around. Then, a huge rabbit monster appeared in front of you. "My name is Cherubimon and you're coming with me!," and with that, Cherubimon grabbed you in his giant fist and squeezed you, causing you to cry out in pain.<p>

…..With the Gang…..  
>Just as they met in the park to discuss their findings, the sky turned black and lightening flashed. Alarmed, they began looking around until they heard a cry. They began to run in that direction until they cleared the park and saw Cherubimon standing next to a tall building with a white haired girl in his fist. He turned to them when he noticed their presence. He laughed darkly. "You're too late. I already have the seventh child in my grasp. When I convince her to join me, I will be unstoppable!," said Cherubimon, as he began to disappear. "Help me!," you screamed, as you and Cherubimon disappeared in a swirl of darkness. "Damn!," said Takuya,"we let him get away!" Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon walkedflew up to him. "Calm down. We can't waste time now that he has her in his possession. He will do terrible things to her just to get her to join him, mentally and physically," said Bokomon. Koji nodded. "Let's leave," he said. Everyone nodded, then got into a circle, holding their detectors out. Patamon, Bokomon, and Neemon got in the center of the circle and a tube of light shot down and yatta yatta yatta they appeared in the Digital World. "Alright! Let's find the seventh child!," said Takuya.

With You and Cherubimon….

Suddenly, you found yourself no longer in the park, but in a huge room that was almost completely black. Cherubimon just dropped you from his hand, making you fall from about a hundred feet. You screamed as you fell, until your impact with the ground silenced you. The wind was knocked out of you. You shakily pushed yourself to your knees, grunting in the process. You were surprised that you weren't dead just from that fall. 'Well, I AM half wolf demon…,' you thought, standing up. You looked around. It was like a black abyss. Then Cherubimon's voice floated through the darkness. "Kera, you are mine now, and there's nothing you can do about it. Join me, and I will let you live. If you refuse, I will just torture you until you give in or die," he said darkly, appearing in front of you. Cherubimon grabbed you tightly in his giant fist and held you close to his face. "No! I will never work for someone so evil!," you yelled, growling at him. Cherubimon glared at you, then squeezed you with his fist. You gritted your teeth in pain. "Fine. If that's the way you want to be, then I'll torture you using your own mind," he said. Time suddenly seemed to stop as you were flung into your memories.

~~~Flashback: (You: 5 years old)~~~

The five-year old you watched as some kids your age were playing ball. You wanted to join too, but you were too shy. Suddenly, a boy accidentally threw the ball too far and it landed right in front of you. You picked the ball up and you began walking to them. When you were only three feet away, they all ran away, leaving only you and the ball alone in the park. You dropped the ball and walked sadly away. Suddenly, Cherubimon's voice penetrated the memory. "Everybody hated you, despised you and no one loves you. They could sense you weren't human, and despised you for it," he said, his voice echoing.

~~~End Flashback~~~

You began to violently shake your head and screamed. "No! That's not true! My mother loves me for who I am, and it doesn't matter what other people think!," you shouted, tears streaming down your face. "Well, it seems mind torture is not enough. I'll enjoy your physical pain more," he said, then he threw you as hard as he could, and you hit an invisible wall, well, it seemed invisible, and broke through until you landed on a huge ledge by a river of lava. You pushed yourself to your feet, panting. You found that you were cut up and bleeding. "I…will never…join you…," you panted, holding a large gash on your right side in particular. Cherubimon laughed. "Who says I can't make you?," he said. Then he swung his huge arm at you, hitting you directly and sending you flying over the edge of the ledge(rhyme much?), where the hot lava flowed. As you fell, several thoughts flowed through your head, but one stood out. 'I can't die. What about Mom? She'll lose hope in life,' you thought as you fell. Suddenly, a slate-grey light shot down from the sky and enveloped you, stopping your fall. As you levitated, you looked straight ahead and saw two talismans floating in front of you. The device in your pocket began to glow, and before you knew it, it was in your hand. You just did what felt natural. You held out the device and called to the talismans. One looked like a silvery-gray, three-tailed wolf that stood upright. The other one looked like a slate-gray, nine-tailed wolf that had silvery wings.

"Spirits!," you yelled, and a white light emitted from your detector, sucking up the spirits into your detector. Then, you kinda did what Zoe does, and the code appeared around your left hand, then you dragged it across your detector. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!," you shouted. A few moments later, you appeared, looking like Rannamon from Digimon Tamers, but you're a wolf, have gray fur with white and blue markings, and three tails.(Basically, the purple markings on Rannamon are blue for you and the yellow fur is grey for you, and the white fur is the same. Oh, and you're a wolf, not a fox.) "Kamorimon!," you shouted, coming out of your evolution. You, as Kamorimon, stopped your fall by jumping midair to the ledge. Once you had a hold on the wall, you jumped from that wall to the wall across the lava and back and forth until you were standing back on the cliff. You stared at Cherubimon, anger in your eyes and a rejuvenated spirit. "Who do you think you are, Cherubimon? You can't control me so you might as well give up,' you said, your voice more mature sounding.(You know, when they become Digimon their voices change.)

You ran at him with all your speed. "Flame of Hope!," you shouted, as you were covered completely in bluish-grey flames. You jumped up high, then dived straight at his chest. Cherubimon gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and he fell back, landing flat on his back. He had not expected this. You were powerful, and you haven't even used your beast spirit yet. Cherubimon sat up just as you landed on your feet, the flames around you dissipating. Cherubimon glared at you. "You will pay for that, girl!," yelled Cherubimon, "Storm of Judgment!" Suddenly, lightening flashed from the sky and hit you dead on. You screamed in pain as the electrical currents coursed through your body.

With the Gang…

In a flash of light, Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, J.P, and Tommy appeared right in front of Cherubimon's castle. Suddenly, they heard someone scream in pain. "Come on! She's this way!," yelled Koji as he ran to the edge of the cliff, everyone following behind.

With You…

You reverted back to your humanoid form while Cherubimon still laid on the volts. Then it stopped, causing you to fall to a heap on the ground. Now, you were in even more pain and your bleeding increased. You held your right side in pain. That gash was still there, and now it felt even worse. You lay there, teeth clenched in pain and eyes closed as Cherubimon advanced on you. When he was right in front of you, he stopped. Then, he drew his right hand back and a black lightening bolt appeared in his hand. "Lightening Spear!," Cherubimon yelled, driving the spear into your right shoulder. You screamed in pain and grabbed the bolt with your left hand. Cherubimon laughed, as you and him were face to face. "Now, you will die," he said, chuckling. Suddenly, a red blur and a white blur knocked Cherubimon away from you, causing his Lightening Spear to disappear. You gasped in pain as you saw four kids and three Digimon running toward you. The first one was a boy with long black hair pulled into a low ponytail with a blue army camouflage bandanna over his head. The second one was a girl with long blond hair and an obvious purple fetish. Then there was a boy who was obviously the first one's twin brother, except his hair was cur short and he didn't wear any bandanna. And the last one was a rather plump boy wearing a blue and gold jumpsuit. Talk about ugly. Anyways, back to where we left off.

The boy with the bandanna reached you first, followed by the others. They gasped at the site of you. You were a bloody mess. Literally. You had the puncture wound from Cherubimon's Lightening Spear attack, the large gash on your right side, and various cuts and bruises all over your body. You coughed, feeling sick. The boy with the bandanna knelt down beside you. "My name is Koji. Are you ok?," the boy, now known as Koji said. You shook your head as you felt another wave of pain wash over you. Koji picked you up, uncaring of the blood, and took you back to the group. "Patamon, can you transport us away from here?," asked Koji. Patamon nodded. "We just need to get Agunimon and Kumamon over here," he said. "Takuya, Tommy! Let's go!," yelled J.P. Takuya and Tommy nodded their heads. Then they transformed back and ran back to them. "Let's go!," said Takuya hurriedly, as they saw Cherubimon fast approaching.

Suddenly, a rainbow colored bubble encircled them, lifted them high up off the ground, then zoomed over the land. Before they knew it, they were in a forest, safe and sound. The bubble disappeared and they found that they were in a clearing near a stream. Koji laid you down on the soft grass, kneeling next to you. You coughed harshly, a trickle of blood flowing form the corner of your mouth. "What's your name?," asked Koji as everyone crowded around you. "K-Kera," you said, your voice raspy and hoarse. Koji nodded. Then he pulled out a small first-aid kit from his backpack. Everyone looked at him. "What? I thought we would need it," he said, as he opened it. Koji glanced at everyone. "Well? Aren't you going to set up camp? Unless you have some medical knowledge, you shouldn't be here," he said. Everyone left, except Zoe. Koji looked at her. "What are you doing?," he asked. Zoe looked at him, determination in her eyes. "I can sew up her wounds when you are done cleaning them," she said, pulling out a needle and a small spool of black thread. Koji nodded as he pulled out a bottle of isopropyl alcohol and a rag from first-aid kit. He put some alcohol on the rag then nodded to Zoe. She nodded back and took your jacket and shirt off, revealing your white sports bra. You were too weak to protest, and you knew what it was for your own good, so you stayed still.

Underneath your shirt and jacket to reveal your two biggest wounds, the ones on your shoulder and side, as well as several small cuts and bruises. They gasped. Once Koji got over his shock, he began to rub the alcohol soaked rag on your injured shoulder, which caused you to flinch. You gritted your teeth in pain, telling yourself it was for the best. 'Don't move, don't move! This will save you from even more pain and infections. Just don't move you idiot!,' you thought as Koji cleaned your wounds. When he was done cleaning that, he moved to the gash on your side, applying more alcohol to the now bloody rag. Then he began cleaning that wound, and while he was cleaning that, Zoe started to sew up your shoulder. ' God! This is ten times worse than Hell!,' you thought, using all of your strength to stay still. Once Koji was done cleaning that wound, he went to all the little cuts on the rest of your body and Zoe moved over to sew that one up. Once they were both done, and your wounds were sewed up, they bandaged you. First, it went over your shoulder then wrapped once over your middle, then it was repeated till you were completely bandaged.

Then Koji left, saying he had to get some water from the creek. While he was doing that, Zoe helped you to take your pants off and helped you to slip into a sleeping bag laying on a pile of leaves about 2 meters from a fire that Takuya had made. Immediately, you felt exhaustion starting to take over your body. Koji came back with some water in the container. Zoe knelt next to you on your left side while Koji knelt next to you on your right side. They both helped you to sit up. Once you were sitting up, Zoe asked a question. "I'm going to wash and fix your clothes. Can I wash your bandanna?," she asked, smiling. You nodded tiredly, not even thinking about your ears. So Zoe reached over and pulled the knot loose and pulled it off. They both gasped, causing Koichi, J.P, Tommy, and Takuya to look also. They gasped. Sitting on top of your head was two slate-gray wolf ears, twitching every so often.

"Wow! So that means the long fluffy thing on your butt was actually your tail! Kawaii!," squealed Zoe, "So cute!" You and everyone else sweatdropped. "So…is this what you meant Bokomon?," asked Takuya, pointing at your ears. Bokomon nodded. "Yes. 'Neither human nor Digimon.' Now it makes sense. She is a half-demon, or more specifically, a half wolf-demon," said Bokomon, a thoughtful look on his face.

You nodded, feeling sleep begin to overtake you as you started to lay back down. "I will sleep…for a little while…," you said. Everyone nodded. "Thank you…," you whispered, Koji being the last thing you saw before darkness consumed you.

FH: Wow…I never thought that it would turn out so well!^-^

Koji: In a sickening, demented way…-.-

FH: How is it demented? You just think that because in my story you're going all soft, especially on a girl.

Koji: Hn….

FH: *sighs* Typical…

Takuya: So, what's next?

FH: You'll have to wait to find out! Okay people! Rate & review if you want the next chapter! They are greatly appreciated!^-^

More Reviews = Next Chapter


End file.
